Eyes that See
by Vrea Ana
Summary: Harry Potter, Sang Kepala Divisi Auror melakukan sebuah misi di Departemen Misteri yang mengalami keanehan pada malam Halloween. Tapi dengan kesialan legendarisnya pada malam 31 Oktober, seharusnya Harry tau bahwa misi sederhana pun akan berakhir mematikan untuknya. Dan terjatuh ke Selubung? Tidak seharusnya Harry heran dengan kesialannya ini kan?
1. Predictable

**Chapter 1: Predictable...**

 _Summary_ _: Harry Potter, Sang Kepala Divisi Auror melakukan sebuah misi di Departemen Misteri yang mengalami keanehan pada malam Halloween. Tapi dengan kesialan legendarisnya pada malam 31 Oktober, seharusnya Harry tau bahwa misi sederhana pun akan berakhir mematikan untuknya. Dan terjatuh ke Selubung? Tidak seharusnya Harry heran dengan kesialannya ini kan? (Shonen-ai, AU, self-beta'd)_

 _Disclaimer :_ _Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

Departemen Misteri dan para pekerjanya _Unspeakable_ mengalami kepanikan, Para Ilmuan yang kebanyakan disana seolah lupa akan logika yang mereka agungkan selama ini. Bagaimana tidak, pasalnya pagi kemarin Ruang Waktu tiba-tiba mengalami ledakan tanpa ada pemicunya, dan sialnya lagi Debu Waktu yang biasanya digunakan untuk membuat Pembalik Waktu bertebaran ke seluruh area Departemen Misteri yang menyebabkan isolasi total seluruh bagian Departemen. Seluruh pintu terkunci rapat dengan pelindung sihir kuno yang melapisinya, sihir yang hanya bisa dikendalikan oleh Menteri Sihir yang menjabat saat ini. Karena itulah meski mereka menggunakan Sihir bagaimana pun untuk membuka pintunya tidak akan bergeming sedikit pun. Sihir yang melingkupi Kementerian merupakan Sihir ratusan tahun yang selalu diperkuat dengan keberadaan Sihir orang-orang yang ada didalamnya di setiap harinya, sehingga tidak heran jika hanya orang-orang dengan Sihir biasa seperti mereka tidak bisa menghancurkan pelindung kuno macam itu.

Ruangan besar yang menjadi tempat berkumpulnya semua _Unspeakable_ yang terjebak di dalamnya akibat Perintah dari Menteri Sihir yang melarang apapun keluar atau masuk ke bagian Departemen karena Debu Waktu yang bertebaran belum diketahui efeknya jika terkena sihir. Tanpa ada komunikasi dari luar, tanpa ada bantuan yang datang lebih dari 35 jam serta persediaan makanan minuman yang mulai menipis dan kasak kusuk di dalam Departemen serta perintah Menteri Sihir yang seolah memperlakukan mereka seperti kelinci percobaan wajar jika mereka ketakutan.

"Sial! Kita akan mati disini!" Ucap pemuda berambut pirang pucat, sepucat wajahnya yang berkeringat dingin dan tubuh gemetaran. Walau hanya diucapkan bagai desisan, diruangan dengan pekerja anti sosial suaranya menggemakan pemikiran negatif dari seluruh penghuninya.

"Sehari lebih tanpa ada bantuan! Menteri bodoh itu pasti akan membiarkan kita membusuk disini! SIAL! Kenapa pintu sialan itu tidak bisa terbuka sih?!" Geram lelaki paruh baya dengan wajah yang sepertinya pernah menyicipi perang.

"Benar, pasti tidak akan ada bantuan! Dengan kecerdasan para pekerja Kementrian yang tidak jauh dari otak tikus, mereka akan membiarkan kita mati disini! Tidak ada gunanya hanya merutuk disini! KITA HARUS MELAKUKAN SESUATU UNTUK KELUAR!" Nada keras yang tiba-tiba muncul membuat sebagian besar penghuni disana berjengit.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Debu Waktu ini? Bukan hanya dipakaian kita pasti juga terhirup! Bagaimana kalau terpapar sihir lebih besar dan menghancurkan perjalanan waktu!" Pekik ketakutan wanita yang biasanya bekerja di Ruang Waktu, membayangkan berjalannya Waktu yang mungkin terjadi jika Debu Waktu yang menempel pada mereka terkena Sihir. Apa nantinya mereka akan kembali kemasa lalu? Apa mereka akan terjebak pada suatu peristiwa berulang. Memikirkan kemungkinan itu saja mampu membuatnya hampir gila. Pekerja yang tidak bekerja di Ruang Waktu pasti tidak mengerti betapa berbahayanya jika efek negatif itu terjadi. Tapi dia juga tidak mau mati disini!

"Lalu apa kau memilih MATI disini?! Ha?! Persetan dengan Debu Waktu kita bukan percobaan yang bisa dikorbankan begitu saja!"

"Benar! Kita harus keluar dari sini!"

"Harus keluar!" Sorak sorai mereka semakin keras menyemangati jiwa mereka yang tidak mau dibiarkan mati menjadi korban.

Disatu sisi di dalam Ruang Kematian yang biasanya hening, mulai terdengar bisikan-bisikan sendu dari arah Selubung, tirai-tirai Selubung mulai bergerak tidak tenang menambah keanehan malam Halloween hari ini. Debu Waktu yang melayang-layang gemerlapan tertimpa cahaya redup dari Selubung. Pemandangan yang terlihat begitu indah jika tidak ada alunan kematian yang menguar begitu kuat. Pemandangan inilah yang dilihat seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat dan keriputan humor disisi matanya yang mengamati Selubung seperti biasanya.

Disisi lainnya, Harry Potter Kepala Divisi Auror mengalami sakit kepala akibat ketidak kompetenan para Pekerja Kementrian yang dengan bar-barnya menblokir semua jalan keluar dari Departemen Misteri. Kadang dia benar-benar merasa kalau seluruh otak penghuni Dunia Sihir mengkerut akibat jarang digunakan. Sedikit-dikit semua masalah dilimpahkan padanya. Pada para Auror, masyarakat dunia ini terlalu dimanjakan dan tidak mau bergerak jika bukan karena kepentingan egoisnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana keadaan di Kementrian saat ini?" Tanya Harry kearah asistennya, Al. Al merupakan pemuda 25 tahunan dengan garis wajah serius, berwajah runcing dengan mata tegas.

"Untuk di Kementrian saat ini steril, tidak ada orang lain disana selain Auror yang bertugas dan mereka yang terjebak di Departemen Misteri."

"Status mereka?"

"Belum bisa dipastikan, Auror masih tidak bisa menembus penghalang Kementrian karena belum mendapatkan izin dari Menteri Sihir."

Harry berdecih mendengarnya, Menteri Sihir saat ini tidak ada bedanya dengan Fudge, memilih mengambil pilihan tanpa resiko yang akan membahayakan statusnya sendiri meski harus membiarkan orang tak berdosa mati. Hanya memikirkan pandangan yang dianggap pahlawan dari Masyarakat Sihir dengan memblokir seluruh Departemen Misteri walau sebenarnya ada jalan yang lebih baik. Pengecut, tikus pengecut yang benar-benar Harry benci.

Dengan kesal Harry menatap jalanan redup dibawahnya dari kaca jendela besar yang ada di ruangan kantornya, untuk beberapa lama hening menyelimuti kantor megah itu, "Apa persiapan sudah selesai?"

"Sudah Pak. Kita hanya menunggu perintah dari anda." Jawab asistennya sigap. Dia beruntung mempunyai asisten kompeten seperti Al, sebenarnya Harry berniat akan menyerahkan jabatannya kepada asistennya saat dia sudah lebih dewasa lagi. Dia benar-benar tidak mau lagi hidupnya didekte oleh Masyarakat Sihir. Dia ingin punya hidup lebih tenang dari ini, mencari istri yang dapat menerimanya sebagai Harry, hanya Harry saja bukan kekuasaan atau pun hartanya. Punya anak banyak yang dapat dia manjakan dan banggakan. Punya rumah sederhana di pedesaan dengan pohon-pohon teduhnya, aaahhhh ini bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu. Saat ini nyawa _Unspeakable_ dipertaruhkan dan dia harus mengeluarkan mereka dari Depaartemen Misteri dan menghilangkan Debu Waktu dengan tanpa campur tangan sihir.

"Baiklah, segera kumpulkan Auror yang kupilih tadi, jam 9 tepat kita langsung berangkat ke Kementrian. Dan siapkan seluruh alat yang diperlukan tanpa kesalahan!"

"Yes sir!" Al mengangguk dan berbalik meninggalkan ruangannya tapi sebelum membuka pintu, Harry menghentikannya dan mengatakan

"Setelah ini, jangan lupa kau yang harus membersihkan Kementrian. Para karyawan kementrian tidak cukup kompeten melakukannya sendiri, kau mengerti?"

Asistennya mengangguk mantap menjawabnya. Harry mengarahkan pandanganya kelangit, tidak ada bulan malam ini. dia menghela nafas panjang, entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak. Dan juga memikirkan Departemen Misteri dia jadi teringat seseorang berharganya.

Sebelum itu... dia masih harus menghubungi Menteri Sihir untuk mengancam—maksudnya memintanya membuka pelindung sihir agar dia dan Aurornya mampu masuk ke Departemen Misteri. Benar-benar merepotkan.

9 p.m

Harry dan para Aurornya saat ini berada di Atrium Kementerian Sihir. Dengan sigap mereka segera menuju kearah dimana Departemen Misteri berada, saat tiba didepan pintu menuju ke Departemen dia menghentikan Aurornya.

"Seperti yang sudah tadi aku katakan, aku mengharapkan keseriusan kalian disini. Tanpa kesalahan. Jangan gunakan sihir saat kalian memasuki Departemen Misteri. Menuju keposisi kalian, sekarang!" Aurornya mengangukkan kepala kearahnya sebelum menempatkan diri.

'Sekarang...' Harry menatap sihir yang menyelimuti pintu Departemen, dia bisa melihat sihir sejak perang terakhirnya melawan Voldemort, dia seolah punya kesensitifan terhadap sihir. Saat pelindung sihir dibatalkan oleh Minister –yang menunggu diluar Kementerian— Harry merasakan seolah tubuhnya tersiram air es dan melihat selubung keemasan sihir seperti terserap ke dinding, lantai dan langit-langit ruangan. Pemandangan yang benar-benar menakjubkan.

'Semooga ini berhasil...' Harry menganggukkan kepalanya kearah anak buahnya. Dengan cepat setelah mendapatkan aba-aba darinya mereka segera membuat setengah lingkaran di depan pintu tersebut dan dua orang yang berbadan paling besar maju dan menendang kuat pintunya yang membuat debaman keras saat terlepas dari engselnya.

Dari tempatnya Harry berdiri dia dapat melihat para _Uspeakable_ menyebar di seluruh ruangan besar itu menatapnya, mereka yang dekat dari pintu sedikit terkena imbasnya dengan lecet akibat serpihan kayu. Dia juga dapat melihat kerlap kerlip debu yang sepertinya merupakan Debu Waktu, baguslah mereka kebanyakan memakai jubah tertutup. Ruangan yang tadi sepertinya hening tiba-tiba menjadi riuh saat tau Auror datang untuk menyelamatkan mereka dan mulai berlarian menuju pintu.

Sebelum mereka mencapai pintu Auror memblok jalan mereka dan memerintahkan mereka untuk diam dan mendengarkan prosedurnya tanpa hasil, para _Unspeakable_ tak mendengarkan dan terus berdesakan.

Harry memencet pangkal hidungnya sebal. "HENTIKAN! JIKA KALIAN INGIN TETAP HIDUP, SEBAIKNYA KALIAN MENDENGARKAN PERINTAH YANG AUROR BERIKAN ATAU KALIAN AKAN DIEKSEKUSI DI TEMPAT!" Teriak Harry keras, suaranya yang dingin membuat mereka yang mendengarnya diam. Jika mereka masih waras, maka mereka harusnya tidak akan mau menjadi lawan Sang-Pahlawan-Dunia-Sihir yang mampu mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan.

Harry menatap tanpa ekspresi saat mereka mulai mengikuti apa yang para Aurornya perintahkan, kata-katanya memang bukan berlebihan pasalnya jika ada yang keluar dari Kementerian tanpa dikawal Auror maka akan dieksekusi langsung oleh mereka yang berjaga di luar Kementrian, sesuai kesepakatan yang dia dan Menteri Sihir ucapkan dibawah Sumpah-Tak-Terlanggar.

Para pekerja Departemen Misteri harus mengantri giliran untuk mendapatkan perawatan agar Debu Waktu yang menempel bisa dihilangkan dan dinetralkan secara manual, dalam kata lain dengan cara Muggle. Persetan dengan Darah Murni yang masih belum bisa menerimanya. Setelah yakin tidak akan ada kekacauan lagi, Harry masuk kedalam ruangan besar yang dikelilingi pintu-pintu berputar yang menghubungkannya ke ruang-ruang yang diteliti _Unspeakable._

Harry mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan, dia tidak menjumpai wanita dengan surai pirang itu. Dia merasa ada perasaan panik mulai muncul dalam dirinya saat semakin lama dia mencari, dia tidak mendapatkan sosok Luna di kerumunan.

Harry menarik tangan seorang _Unspeakable_ yang kebetulan melintas didepannya. "Apa kau tau dimana Luna?"

"Lu—Luna Lovegood? A—aku tidak melihatnya sejak insiden terjadi." Pemuda yang Harry pegang gelagapan dengan wajah merah saat tau kalau Seorang Harry Potter yang memegang tangannya, dan buru-buru lari menjauh saat tangannnya dilepaskan Harry.

'Luna dimana kau.. perasaanku rasanya aneh, semoga kau baik-baik saja.'

Melihat atasan dan mentornya bermuka tidak setenang biasanya dan dengan langkah panjang menuju pintu yang menghubungkan ke Ruang Kematian –kalau Al tidak salah ingat karena dia juga tidak biasa berada di Departemen Misteri baginya cukup susah membedakan mana pintu satu dan satunya untuk menuju ke ruang apa, serta pintu yang selalu berganti secara periodik membuatnya bingung— Al segera berlari mengikuti mentornya yang baginya seperti seorang ayah keduanya itu.

Saat Harry mau memegang kenop pintu yang akan menghubungkannya ke Ruang Kematian dimana Luna bekerja sebagai _Unspeakable_ dia mendengar langkah kaki menuju tempatnya dan menoleh kebelakang mendapati Al yang berlari dari sisi ruangan. Saat pemuda itu sampai di sampingnya, Harry mengatakan "Kau tidak perlu ikut denganku, aku sudah memberi tau yang lain. Aku hanya akan mencari sahabatku yang bekerja di sini. Kau disini saja membantu yang lainnya."

"Aku ikut denganmu, _Sir_. Auror yang disini sudah cukup banyak dan mampu menangani ini." balas Al keras kepala. Harry hanya menghela nafas pasrah menatap mata hazel muridnya yang memandangnya defensif.

"Baiklah. Tapi ingat saat kubilang lari kau harus lari dan saat kubilang pergi kau harus pergi apa pun yang terjadi padaku nantinya! Perasaanku semakin tidak enak saja saat ini." Al menatap wajah mentornya yang sudah berkerut sana sini, dengan mata hijau emerald berkilat bijaksana dan teduh tapi tegas itu. Al meneguk ludahnya dan membulatkan tekadnya, apapun yang terjadi nantinya. Al menganggup mantap.

"Berada dibelakangku!" Harry membuka pintu ke Ruang Kematian, saat terbuka Harry tersentak mendapati suara yang lumayan keras berbisikan sahut menyahut di ruang yang biasanya hening itu. Menatap kearah Selubung yang telah membawa ayah babtisnya pergi, Harry melihat tirai tirai transparan bergejolak.

"Harry..." Panggilan lirih dari samping kiri, menyentakkannya dari Selubung. Menoleh dia mendapati wajah Luna Lovegood tersenyum padanya.

"Luna, kau baik-baik saja?" pandangan Harry mengamati atas bawah mencari luka di tubuh Luna.

"Ya Harry, aku tidak terluka. Kau tidak berubah, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu." Tawa Luna melantun pelan keseluruh ruangan.

Harry menghela nafas lega, Al yang dibelakangnya mengamati interaksinya dengan wanita berambut pirang yang dipanggil sahabatnya tadi. "Apa yang terjadi di sini? Kenapa Selubung seperti itu?" tanya Harry yang hanya dibalas Luna dengan senyum misteriusnya, matanya memandang kearah Selubung tapi Harry kira Luna tak benar-benar melihatnya.

Luna bergumam pelan dan berjalan mendekati Selubung, dengan awas Harry mengawasi serta mengikuti Luna. Saat semakin dekat dengan Selubung, Harry bisa mendengar bisikan-bisikan tidak tenang itu lebih jelas. Bahkan jika imajinasinya bermain liar, dia seolah mengerti apa yang suara-suara itu katakan, terutama suara seorang pria –kalau bisa disebut orang— meminta tolong untuk menjaga anaknya berkali-kali seolah dibisikkan ketelinganya langsung. 'Apa? Anaknya? Kenapa aku? Naru? Kushi—na?' banyak sekali pertanyaan yang Harry ingin utarakan tapi suara-suara lain semakin keras dan membuat kupingnya sakit.

"—ry! –r Ha—y! SIR!" Harry tersentak kaget mendengar seruan dari asistennya dan genggaman kuat di bahunya yang sepertinya melarangnya semakin dekat dengan Selubung. Dia tidak sadar sudah sedekat ini dengan Selubung, melihat kebelakangnya dia menatap Luna yang tersenyum _dreamy_ tanpa melakukan apapun beberapa langkah dibelakang mereka dan wajah panik muridnya.

"Apa yang anda lakukan, anda terlalu dekat dengan benda itu!" panik Al, menarik Harry untuk menjauh. Harry melirik kearah Selubung sekali lagi sebelum berbalik untuk mengikuti Al.

Beberapa langkah menuju tempat dimana Luna berada, tanpa terduga terdengar retakan keras, Harry berbalik cepat ke arah Selubung dan membelalakkan matanya. Dengan refleknya dia melempar Al kearah Luna dan membuat kubah pelindung terkuat yang dia bisa kearah mereka sebelum ledakan dari Selubung terjadi.

Dia tidak sempat membuat pelindung untuk dirinya sendiri, saat ledakan terjadi Harry pikir dia akan mati saat itu juga. Tapi dia tak merasakan sakit dan panas seperti yang seharusnya atau mungkin dia tak merasakan apapun karena tubuhnya langsung musnah begitu saja saking kuatnya ledakan?

Harry membuka matanya dan menemukan badannya terselimuti tirai-tirai perak Selubung yang ikut tersebar bersama ledakan dan kerlipan Debu Waktu yang sesekali terlihat matanya saat terpantul cahaya.

'hhaaaahh, tidak bisakah hidupku normal sekali saja? Kenapa selalu aku yang harus mengalami hal seperti ini? Tubuhku tidak bisa digerakkan dan sepertinya tubuhku semakin menjauh dari tempatku tadi.' Harry menatap tempatnya berdiri tadi yang semakin dibawahnya, mengalihkan pandangan ke arah kubah pelindung yang dia buat tadi Harry menatap Al yang memukul-mukul kubah sambil menatapnya ketakutan dan panik matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

'Mungkin seperti itulah ekspresiku saat Sirius jatuh ke Selubung.'

Harry menatap mata Al dengan kebanggaan dan tersenyum tulus "Tolong jaga Teddy Lupin untukku, Al!" Sakit rasanya jika Harry nantinya tak lagi bisa melihat putra babtisnya lagi, tapi setidaknya Teddy berada ditangan yang tepat saat ia tidak ada. Matanya beralih kearah Luna, terduduk disana di sebelah Al, Luna menangis menatapnya meski tidak sepenuhnya kesedihan Harry menyadari, dimata Luna juga ada secercah kebahagiaan dan harapan didalamnya. Sebelum pandangannya mengabur tertutup kabut putih Harry sempat membaca gerak bibir Luna yang artinya tak dia pahami—

" _Good luck Harry and be happy!"_

 _ **to be continued...**_

 _ok Fanfic kedua saya dan crossover again!_

 _Review please_


	2. Hello

**Chapter 2 : Hello**

 _Summary_ _: Harry Potter, Sang Kepala Divisi Auror melakukan sebuah misi di Departemen Misteri yang mengalami keanehan pada malam Halloween. Tapi dengan kesialan legendarisnya pada malam 31 Oktober, seharusnya Harry tau bahwa misi sederhana pun akan berakhir mematikan untuknya. Dan terjatuh ke Selubung? Tidak seharusnya Harry heran dengan kesialannya ini kan? (Shonen-ai, AU, self-beta'd)_

 _Disclaimer :_ _Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

Kesadaran Harry mulai kembali, tanpa membuka matanya dia mengedarkan indranya. Bertahun-tahun sebagai veteran perang dan Kepala Divisi Auror membuatnya menyadari keuntungan saat berpura-pura masih pingsan, dia bisa mengamati dan mempersiapkan rencana seumpamanya ada musuh mengepungnya. Untuk saat ini dari pendengarannya dia hanya mendengar suara gemerisik dedaunan yang tertiup angin, dia tidak merasa ada orang disekitarnya. Tidak ada langkah kaki, tidak ada deru nafas apapun, tidak ada suara hewan. Berarti dia aman, tapi sungguh badannya sakit semua bahkan rasanya dia bisa merasakan ujung-ujung kukunya pun berdenyut sakit.

Harry membuka matanya perlahan, menatap dedaunan rindang diatasnya, dedaunan yang sangat rindang dari pohon-pohon yang sangat sangat besar. Mengernyitkan dahinya rasanya dia tidak pernah ke tempat mana pun yang memiliki pepohonan sebesar itu. Hutan kah? Tapi seingatnya dia tidak pernah tau di Inggris ada hutan dengan pepohonan sebesar itu, bahkan Hutan Terlarang saja tidak sebesar ini kan?

Beberapa lama dia hanya berbaring dan mencoba bergerak sesedikit mungkin, syaraf optiknya yang terangsang untuk mengamati sekelilingnya pun linu rasanya. Dan setelah lebih dari 15 menit hanya mengamati pepohonan, dia baru menyadari bahwa pengelihatannya begitu jelas lebih dari biasanya dan saat dia mengangkat tangan menyentuh wajahnya dia tak menemukan kaca mata bertengger disana.

Harry membangunkan badannya dengan susah payah, berjalan kearah dimana didengarnya samar samar suara sungai. Semoga memang benar sungai, harap Harry.

Beberapa menit berjalan tertatih, hampir menyerah hingga dari ujung matanya dia melihat sungai dan tergesa berlari menghampiri. Diraupnya air sungai, meminumnya rakus. Hanya suara tegukan keras yang terdengar di hutan itu.

Rasa hausnya terobati, Harry membaringkan tubuhnya, tak dipedulikan kerikil-kerikil yang menusuk punggungnya. Dia menatap langit biru yang terbentang luas. Pikirannya melayang mengingat kenapa dia bisa di sini. Seingatnya dia sedang bermain bersama putra bap—

Harry mengerang memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba sakit. Matanya membelalak panik. Ingatannya seakan bertebaran mencoba keluar memecah kepalanya. Harry menggigit bibirnya kuat, tubuhnya membentuk fetus menahan sakit.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH"

Terakhir yang diingatnya adalah suara teriakannya sendiri dan kemudian gelap.

-?-

Shikaku mengernyit malas melihat induk rusa besar yang sejak beberapa menit lalu mengganggu tidur siangnya. Menggigit dan menarik-narik vestnya penuh semangat.

Shikaku mencoba melanjutkan tidur sebelum akhirnya menyerah karena hampir diinjak rusa yang kesal.

Mereka memelototi satu sama lain sampai akhirnya Shikaku berdiri dengan mendumel 'merepotkan' dari hela nafasnya.

Induk rusa itu membawa Shikaku tergesa masuk kedalam hutan yang merupakan properti keluarga Nara. Lebih dari setengah jam Sang Kepala Keluarga Nara itu berjalan, dan setiap kali berhenti atau mencoba kabur dia akan dilirik sadis oleh si rusa betina.

Saat ini mereka berjalan di pinggiran sungai yang bening. Matanya menatap pantulan kerlap kerlip dipermukaan air dengan sangat bosan, sampai dari ujung matanya dia melihat tubuh kecil yang diendus si rusa betina.

Tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung menghampiri tubuh anak kecil itu. Memeriksa vitalnya. Nadinya ada dan nafasnya berderu dangkal dan suhu tubuhnya sedikit diatas normal. Demam.

Shikaku ingin melakukan pemeriksaan dipakaian lusuh yang dipakai anak tersebut untuk memeriksa apakah anak ini bersenjata atau tidak. Tapi saat melihat rusa betina itu berdiri protektif dan menatap tajam Shikaku –yang merupakan tuannya dan bukan kearah anak asing ini— membuat Shikaku menaikkan alisnya tak paham. Dan dia juga baru menyadari bahwa setiap dia menyentuh anak ini gerakkannya diperhatikan si rusa dengan postur siap menyeruduknya.

Hela panjang keluar dari mulut Shikaku, "Merepotkan, tapi aku harus memeriksanya, dia musuh atau bukan." Dengusan kesal adalah jawaban dari pernyataannya. Dan demi apa dia harus bicara dengan rusa, merepotkan.

Saat tak menemukan apapun dari pakaian anak itu, dan dari postur tubuhnya anak ini bukan ninja. Usia? Mungkin 5 atau 6 tahunan.

Inspeksi selesai, Shikaku mengangkat tubuh kecil itu dengan memakaikan vestnya menyelimuti.

Sebelum melakukan Shunsin no Jutsu Shikaku menoleh kearah rusa yang terlihat gusar dan mengatakan "aku akan menjaganya." Tak lebih dari 10 menit dia tiba dirumahnya. Anak yang dibawanya mengerang pelan karena loncatan yang dia lakukan.

"Yoshino!"

Istrinya yang sedang memasak mendelik tajam kearah Shikaku saat mendengar panggilannya. Tapi melihat ada buntalan yang didekap suaminya, dan melihat wajah suaminya yang tidak sebosan biasanya membuat Yoshino menghampirinya.

Yoshino melihat tubuh kecil berwajah pucat dengan keringat dingin di tangan suaminya.

"Astaga! Kenapa dia?! Baringkan disana!" Shikaku menurut dan membaringkan anak itu di sofa. Yoshino pergi mengambil P3K, dan memeriksa keadaan anak itu.

"Dia demam, selain itu tidak ada luka lainnya."

Shikaku hanya duduk diam mengamati pekerjaan yang dilakukan istrinya.

"Shikaku-san ambilakan air dingin dan handuk kecil."

Shikaku menghela nafas panjang mendengar perintah itu sebelum dengan sangat enggan melangkah ke dapur mengambil yang diperintahkan karena lirikan tajam yang dia dapatkan.

"Merepotkan."

-?-

Shikamaru menatap bocah yang terbaring di tempat tidur penasaran. Sesekali tangan Shikamaru mengganti kompresan didahinya berkat perintah ibunya. Dan dia menyadari ternyata ada bekas luka seperti sambaran petir di kening bocah itu.

 **Flashback**

Sepulang dari bermain di tempat Chouji, dia dikejutkan adanya bocah -mungkin- seumurannya sedang dirawat ibunya. Saat dia menoleh kearah ayahnya yang setengah tidur dikursi ruang tamu, dia hanya ditanggapi kedikan bahu yang bisa diartikan 'aku malas menjelaskan, tanya ibumu.'

"Kaa-san siapa dia?"

"Oh kau sudah pulang, aku tidak mendengarmu. Okaeri Shikamaru. Dia anak yang ditemukan ayahmu dihutan situ. Aku tidak tau siapa dia karena dari tadi dia belum sadar dan tidak ada tanda pengenal apa pun." Ibunya menjelaskan.

"Kenapa dia? Sakit kah?"

"Sepertinya begitu, dia demam tapi syukurlah sudah agak baikan sekarang. Shikamaru, jaga dia sebentar ya. Kaa-san masih harus menyiapkan makan malam. Dan jangan lupa kompresnya!" Dan dengan begitu saja, ibunya langsung kedapur setelah menatap anak semata wayangnya dengan tatapan penuh arti jika dia tidak melakukan apa yang diperintahkan akan ada neraka yang harus dibayarnya.

"Merepotkan." Desah Shikamaru menatap datar arah ibunya pergi. Dia mendudukkan diri di kursi yang tadi di duduki ibunya.

"Tou-san bukankah lebih baik membawanya kerumah sakit saja?" Tanya Shikamaru tanpa menoleh ke ayahnya, dia tau meski terlihat malas malasan sebenarnya ayahnya tetap bersikap awas dengan sekelilingnya, terutama saat ada orang asing di rumahnya. Meski hanya bocah dan tidak sadarkan diri. Tapi bocah aneh ini tiba-tiba bisa memasuki properti keluarga Nara yang dijaga oleh Rusa yang biasanya bersikap tidak ramah pada orang asing. Lalu bocah ini ditemukan tanpa luka dan bahkan di beri perlindungan oleh Rusa yang bahkan pada majikannya sendiri kurang jinak. Benar-benar aneh.

Beberapa lama tidak ada sahutan dari ayahnya, dan Shikamaru menolak menoleh ataupun mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Hhmmmm tidak bisa, aku malas berurusan dengan T&I Departement saat ini."

"Merepotkan." Desah Shikamaru, lagi.

 **-Flashback End-**

"Errmm..." Erangan pelan itu menyadarkan Shikamaru dari lamunannya. Ditatapnya wajah bocah laki laki tersebut.

Dia baru menyadari kalau wajah anak itu memiliki karakteristik Klan Uchiha. Kulit putih susu, rambut hitam legam, wajah chubby yang angelic 'eerrrrrr sepertinya aku harus menjauhi Ino untuk sementara waktu jika kosakataku saja mulai ikut mengagungkan Uchiha.' Kernyit Shikamaru memikirkannya. 'Pantas Otou-san malas berurusan dengan T&I terutama jika benar anak ini seorang Uchiha.'

"Oh dia mulai sadar." Bisik ayahnya yang membuatnya berjengit. Shikamaru menatap kesal ayahnya yang tiba-tiba muncul disampngnya itu.

"Seorang ninja harus waspada dikeadaan apapun." Lirik Shikaku ke anaknya.

"Ck."

Shikamaru mengalihkan wajahnya kesal.

Dari ekor matanya dia melihat bocah tersebut membuka matanya. 'Hijau. Bukan Uchiha.'

Bocah itu beberapa kali mengerjap-ngerjapkannya lalu menoleh kearah mereka. 'Dari wajahnya terlihat kebingungan dan kepanikan bukan ke-defensif-an dan kepanikan. Paling tidak hal ini memastikan kalau anak ini tidak berbahaya dan bukan ninja.' Pikir Shikamaru, melirik ke ayahnya yang sepertinya juga dengan kesimpulan sama.

"Ehem. Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Shikaku halus, meski bukan karakternya, dia tidak berniat membuat bocah itu semakin panik dan takut padanya. Karena biasanya anak kecil takut padanya karena luka diwajahnya itu.

 **-Shikaku's PoV-**

'Reaksi tanpa sadar yang anak ini tunjukkan membuktikan bahwa dia bukan ninja. Setidaknya sekarang jelas bahwa bocah ini tidak berbahaya.

Bocah itu menatapku dengan intens. Meski tak ingin kuakui ada bagian dariku yang merasa tak nyaman dipandangi oleh bocah seperti itu. Aku mengernyitkan keningku dan bertanya sekali lagi.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Anak itu mengangguk. Dan mengerang memegangi keningnya.

Haa ini benar-benar merepotkan. Aku mendekatinya dan membantunya duduk bersandar bantal, mengabaikan jengitan takut dari bocah itu.

Dilihat sedekat ini mata bocah ini terlihat bening dan hijau sekali. Mata yang unik. Membuktikan bukan dari Uchiha. Baguslah, aku benar-benar tidak mau berurusan dengan klan itu.

"Kau demam. Jadi minum obat ini dan istirahatlah." Ucapku sambil mengambilkan obat yang Yoshino tadi tinggalkan.

Anak ini meminumnya tanpa curiga sedikit pun. Benar-benar bukan ninja.

Ah ngomong ngomong aku tak bisa terus terusan memanggilnya anak ini atau bocah ini terus.

"Siapa namamu?"

Selesai minum obatnya dia menunduk dan membuatku kesulitan mengamati reaksinya selain dari bahunya yang menegang beberapa saat.

Dengan malu malu dari balik rambut yang menutupi keningnya anak itu menatapku.

"Na-namaku Harry." Aku mengernyit mendengar aksennya.

"Hari?" Aku menoleh ke Shikamaru yang menyebutkan namanya barusan. Sedangkan yang disebutkan namanya mengernyitkan wajah mungilnya menatap Shikamaru.

"Har-ry." Kali ini gantian Shikamaru mengernyitkan wajahnya saat dikoreksi seperti itu. Sudut bibirku berkedut melihat interaksi mereka. Huh merepotkan.

"Harri-kun dari mana kamu berasal? Dari aksenmu sepertinya kau bukan dari desa ini."

Aku tidak tau, aku mengucapkan namanya dengan benar atau tidak dan dilihat dari wajah cemberutnya sepertinya memang salah. Tapi bukan itu yang terpenting saat ini.

"Dari—" Dia menjawab dan tiba-tiba memenggangi kepalanya kesakitan.

"Apa pusingnya semakin parah? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Shikamaru bertubi dan langsung berdiri disampingku menatap bocah didepannya dengan khawatir.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur Harri-kun." Dan kami membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Ow sakit... ak-aku tidak bisa mengingatnya." Katanya sesenggukkan.

"Huuusss tidak apa-apa Harri-kun, untuk sekarang tidurlah." Aku membuatnya tidur dengan menggunakan cakraku.

Banyak sekali yang harus kupikirkan dan kulakukan saat ini.

Aku memeriksa bagian kepalanya, memastikan lagi bahwa tidak ada luka benturan disana. Dan hasilnya nihil. Aku menghela nafas panjang dan berdiri menuju pintu setelah membenarkan posisi tidur Harri-kun.

"Shikamaru jaga anak ini dan katakan pada ibumu aku segera kembali."

"Hm"

 **Shikaku's POV End**

-?-

Shikaku ber-shunsin menuju Tower Hokage. Sesampainya disana dan bertemu Hokage Ketiga dia melaporkan apa yang dia temukan sejauh ini.

"Dan... kenapa kau tidak melaporkannya langsung?" Tanya Sarutobi menghembuskan asap dari pipa rokoknya, menatap Jounin Commander-nya kesal.

"Karena merepotkan." Jawab Shikaku dengan wajah super datar. Membuat sang Hokage memejamkan matanya untuk mencari kesabaran yang masih tersisa ditubuh tuanya.

"Kauu... " helaan nafas menderita "panggil Yamanaka Inoichi dan Morino Ibiki. Kita kerumahmu sekarang."

-?-

Setibanya di kediaman Nara, Shikaku membawa tamunya langsung ke ruangan dimana bocah yang ditemukannya sedang tertidur.

"Shikamaru, istirahatlah." Dilihatnya Shikamaru yang sudah setengah tidur dikursinya.

"Hm" balasan ngantuk yang diterima Shikaku saat Shikamaru beranjak dari duduknya. Membungkuk singkat saat menyadari Hokage, ayah Ino dan satu laki-laki besar berada diluar kamar tamunya.

"Jadi ini anaknya?" Tanya Hokage mengamati "Inoichi"

"Baik." Jawab Inoichi singkat dan menatap Shikaku meminta izin. Setelah mendapatkan anggukkan, Inoichi mendudukkan diri di samping tempat tidur, tangannya memegang kening Harry.

-?-

Inoichi membuka matanya saat sudah berada dalam 'inner world' bocah bernama Harri ini. Hal pertama kali dia rasakan adalah keterkejutan, dia tak menjumpai sesuatu serupa otak yang biasanya dia dapati ketika masuk kepikiran orang lain. Anehnya dia malah menemukan ruangan besar lingkaran yang didominasi warna merah dan tempat tidur berselambu tertutup. 'Apa jurusku salah ya? Atau...' Pikir Inoichi mengkerutkan dahinya.

Inoichi menatap heran sekelilingnya, biasaya dia akan mengambil informasi dengan mengekstraknya dari benda yang berbentuk seperti otak tersebut. Jika seperti ini, jujur saja dia tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Inoichi membuka laci terdekat, menemukan setumpukkan pakaian acak-acakan. Tangannya mengangkat kain hitam yang terlihat seperti jubah untuk dia amati tapi saat menyentuh jubah hitam merah itu dia merasa terhisap sesuatu dan berpindah tempat dari tempatnya tadi.

Di depannya dia melihat Harri-kun yang lebih kecil sedang mencabut gulma di sebuah kebun lumayan besar ditengah hari yang sangat terik. Badan kecilnya basah dengan keringat dan jika Inoichi tidak salah -yang jelas tidak mungkin salah- dia melihat lebam kebiruan ditubuh anak itu. 'Dari latihankah? Tapi tubuh Harri-kun tidak seperti seorang ninja, jangan-jangan—'

"Oy, bocah aneh! Aku dan temanku ingin bermain!" Inoichi menoleh cepat kearah suara. Berdiri di belakang Harry, ada 4 anak bertubuh lebih besar dari Harry. Salah satu yang berada ditengah yang berbadan paling gendut maju dan menendang perut Harry hingga tersungkur.

Inoichi dengan cepat maju dan mencoba menghentikan pembully-an itu hanya untuk mendapati tangannya menembus dari tangan anak gendut yang hendak dia pegang. Inoichi menatap kaget tangannya dan dibelakangnya Harry yang dipukuli hingga pingsan.

Beberapa lama dia berdiri di sana menatap tubuh Harry kecil tersungkur. Anak-anak yang lain sudah pergi karena bosan objek yang mereka mainkan tak sadar lagi.

'Ini... mereka tak menyadari keberadaanku.. aku tak bisa menyentuh apapun bahkan tanah yang dibawahku tak benar benar kupijak. Ini.. memory bocah ini kah? Baru kali ini aku mengalami seperti ini. Bagaimana mungkin?'

Inoichi merasa tersedot untuk kedua kalinya dan mendapati dirinya berada di ruangan awal lagi.

'Aku mengerti, jadi benda yang ada disini merupakan tempat bocah ini menyimpan memorynya. Huuh apa boleh buat aku harus memeriksanya satu satu.'

-?-

 **Shikaku's PoV**

'Sudah lebih dari setengah jam Inoichi memasuki pikiran anak ini. Apa yang dia lakukan? Untuk kriminal saja dia tak butuh waktu selama ini, dia hanya perlu memastikan kalau Harri-kun bukan musuh atau mata-mata kan?

Aku mengamati wajah Inoichi yang semakin memucat, chakranya mulai habis? Ck merepotkan.

Beralih ke Hokage yang bahkan sudah mulai mengkerutkan dahinya lebih dari biasanya. Ibiki... datar seperti biasanya meski ada kilatan bingung dari matanya. Huuuh rasanya aku bisa mengerti yang mereka pikirkan.

"Aarrrggh" Aku menangkap tubuh Inoichi yang kehilangan keseimbangan, nafasnya memburu dan berkeringat dingin, memeganggi kepalanya kesakitan. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya disini, apa anak ini berbahaya?

Aku mendudukkan Inoichi ke kursi,

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku yang disahuti "ya" pelan.

"Bagaimana Inoichi? Apa yang kau temukan?" Perintah Hokage jelas terdengar dikalimatnya.

"Jadi apa dia mata-mata?" Tanya Ibiki tanpa emosi.

"haah.. hah.. bukan.. bukan mata-mata atau pun musuh. Tenang saja."

Kami terdiam menunggu laporan dari Inoichi. Jadi memang bukan musuh. Baguslah, aku tak mau direpotkan lebih dari ini.

"A- sepertinya anak itu memiliki Kekkei genkai."

"Kekkei genkai?"

"Ya hokage-sama, anak ini memiliki bentuk pikiran yang tak pernah saya temui. Dan sangat unik. Yang biasanya berbentuk otak—"

Inoichi menjelaskan semua yang dia temukan, memory dalam benda, ruangan serba merah dan masa lalu Harri-kun.

"Dan juga saat saya berniat membuka koper dengan simbol aneh itu, saya langsung terlempar dari dalam pikirannya dan tak bisa memasukinya lagi. Jadi hanya itu yang bisa saya laporkan."

Simbol aneh huh?

"Kau tak menemukan dari mana dia berasal? Nama marga-nya?" Tanyaku

"Tidak, aku tak bisa menemukanya, ingatan yang didalam sana benar-benar kacau, sepertinya anak ini benar-benar kehilangan ingatannya. Hanya ada memory masa kecilnya saja dan nama beberapa orang yang dia ingat."

"Begitukah?"

"Baiklah. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu Inoichi." Ucap Hokage "Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

Aku menatap Ibiki mengamati emosinya.

"Sudah diputuskan anak ini bukan musuh jadi bukan menjadi urusanku lagi. Untuk kekkei genkainya, sebaiknya meminta ANBU mengawasinya karena kita belum bisa memastikan akan berbahaya bagi desa atau tidak." Ibiki menjawabnya seolah tak terjadi apapun. Setidaknya dia tak harus menyiksa bocah.

"Untuk para tetua bagaimana?" Tanya Inoichi.

"Akan kuurus. Selama anak ini tidak berbahaya bagi desa, dia bisa tinggal disini." Sahut Hokage, dahinya mengkerut resah mungkin karena memikirkan reaksi Danzou jika mengetahui anak ini mempunyai Kekkei Genkai yang masih belum diketahui. Dia pasti tidak ingin anak yang tak berdosa tapi karena tak memiliki perlindngan dari klan seperti bocah ini akan dijadikan target Danzou.

"Merepotkan... Dia akan tinggal disini dan menjadi anggota klan Nara." Oh mereka menatapku shock.

"Apa maksudmu Shikaku! Tidakkah itu gegabah?! Kau tidak tau apa Kekk—"

"Karena itulah akan lebih aman jika dia berada dibawah perlindungan klan Nara. Kami bisa mengawasi tentang Kekkei Genkai-nya dan tak akan menimbulkan permasalah yang lebih merepotkan dengan para tetua desa. Tak perlu ANBU untuk mengawasinya -aku menatap Ibiki keras- dan... tak perlu membuat 'orang itu' menginginkan mainan lain -disini aku menatap Hokage yang untuk sesaat terbesit kesedihan dimatanya- lagi pula aku sudah berjanji pada rusa itu, akan merepotkan jika mereka mengamuk." Jawabku datar.

 **Shikaku's PoV End**

-?-

"Baiklah. Karena sudah diputuskan maka sampai disini saja. Shikaku pastikan mengisi surat suratnya. Dan harus berada di mejaku besok. Kau mengerti?" Tanya Hokage menggeram ke shinobi pemalasnya.

"Ha'i Ha'i."


End file.
